


all this time, I was waiting for you

by reddies_spaghetti



Series: all this time (a/b/o series) [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie is an Omega, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Richie is an Alpha, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: He blinked open his eyes, large and confused, “Bev?” he croaked.“Hey darling, not to worry. It’s just, there is someone here who would like to help you this week. He’s a really good friend of mine, his name is Richie and I think you two would get one really well,” Bev explained as she stroked his back.“He wants to help me?” Eddie repeated and Bev nodded.“He does, he’s very interested,” she whispered. “Would it be okay for him to come in and meet you?”As Eddie nodded his head, Bev sat up and opened the door, beckoning Richie inside. With a single warning glance at her friend, she introduced them. “Richie, this is Eddie. Eddie this is Richie. I think you two will be very...in tune with each other.”With that, she turned and left the room.(or the alpha richie, omega eddie fic I've been writing for four weeks)





	all this time, I was waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the long awaited a/b/o fic that I’ve been talking about for four weeks now. It’s actually going to become a series because this fic didn’t cover half the ideas I have for this universe. I just want to say a massive thank you to Kai [@happytreasure](http://happytreasure.tumblr.com) for helping me out and listening to me ramble for the past few weeks! You guys should definitely go and check out their a/b/o universe ‘sweet talk series’, it’s amazing! You can find the first fic ‘Fever Pitch’ [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484639/chapters/33460434). With that said, just one more thing, this is the list of the losers and their presentations. Bill, Mike and Stan will make an appearance in future works, don't worry! Okay now here’s the fic! Please enjoy it and let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Eddie: Omega  
> Richie: Alpha  
> Ben: Omega  
> Bev: Alpha  
> Stan: Beta  
> Bill: Alpha  
> Mike: Beta

Glancing at the nest he had created in the corner of the room, Eddie slipped into some more comfortable clothing in preparation for his heat to hit. After about a week of pre-heat, the omega knew that he would enter his heat sooner rather than later. The thought of once again spending the agonising week alone sprung tears into his eyes as he crawled into the safe space that he had created for himself. He could already feel himself soaking the pad he had placed down on his underwear to stop his slick leaking out onto the bed sheets. Under his pillow he had placed his most reliable toys that Eddie knew would keep the pain of his heat somewhat at bay, keep him at least a little satisfied.

It was all his mother’s fault, after all, she had been the one to delay his presentation by feeding him suppressants under the guise of allergy medication. His whole life he had been made to think he was sick, plagued with multiple allergies as well as asthma. It wasn’t until he turned seventeen and his class began presenting their roles of Alpha, Beta, Omega, whilst Eddie remained the same that he began to think that something was wrong.

A trip to the doctors proved him right. A quick lie to his mother about a check up for his asthma medication and there he was sitting on the medical bed, waiting for his blood test results to come back. When the nurse had walked back through the door, a frown on her face, Eddie knew that something was wrong, and he was right. He thought that maybe he was going to remain a part of the 1% that never presented, or maybe he had some deadly disease and only had a few months left to live.

The actual truth was worse than Eddie’s two thoughts put together. The nurse had sat him down and explained that the reason he hadn’t presented was because of a pill that he was taking on prescription, a pill that was designed to suppress and delay presentation. She had then went on to explain that Eddie did not in fact have asthma, or any of the other allergies that his mother made him believe he had, in fact, he was a very healthy young man. Then finally, to top it off, she explained that after looking at his blood results, Eddie was going to eventually present as an omega.

The walk back home from the clinic was a long one. With each person Eddie passed, he wondered if they could smell him, if he was already showing signs of his presentation. The need to get inside, to be somewhere safe was building up inside of him and he quickened his pace until he finally reached his house. His mother was in the living room, watching some game show that was on the day-time television. His heart was screaming for him to just continue up the stairs to his room, to lock the door and refuse to come out until he felt it was safe to do so. Yet his brain had other ideas.

He had shuffled into the living room, cleared his throat to get his mothers attention and proceeded to tell her everything that had happened that day, all the way down to that he was going to present as an omega. He watched as her face twisted in anger, he watched as she rose from her seat and loomed over him, right in his personal space. He listened as she called him multiple names, listened as she cried about him going behind her back, screamed about how she tried to protect her little boy from all the evils in the world.

A few tears gathered in Eddie’s eyes as he recalled the day his mother decided he was no longer her little boy, that she could no longer trust him to go out in the world alone. He remembered her trying to force feed him the suppressants, and when that didn’t work, she locked him in his room, ensuring that it was the only way to keep him safe. He remembered suffering through his first heat like that, trapped in a room with nothing but his hand to keep the burning pain at bay.

It was a week after his first heat had ended that Eddie had packed a bag, knowing that he couldn’t live another day in this house with a woman who cared so very little about his well being. There was no way he could go through another heat like that one, the torturous pain still rife in the back of his mind. So he packed a bag, and when his mother was fast asleep he picked the lock on his bedroom door and escaped off into the night. He knew he couldn’t stay in Derry, so with the little money he had taken from his mother’s purse, he purchased a bus ticket that brought him to New York City.

It was there, in the borough of Brooklyn, that Eddie had found the safe house that would become his almost permanent home. He had been wandering the streets, looking for a place to stay, trying to mask his omega scent from the civilians of the city. He was close to entering his second preheat, as the planning for him running away took longer than he anticipated. He knew that if there were any Alpha’s in the vicinity, he wouldn’t be safe for much longer. That was when he bumped into Beverly Marsh.

Beverly Marsh was the runner and co-owner of the local safehouse in Brooklyn for Omegas who had been cast aside, abused, kicked out of their homes, or had been in unstable homes. It provided a safe place for those who were unmated, and also provided a service for Omegas to be paired up with an Alpha during their heat. Bev had taken Eddie under her wing, vowing to keep him safe and immediately secured him a room at the facility.

It was cosy, warm and safe. It had a large bed, multiple blankets and Bev had made it clear that if he needed anything to help him through his heat, then she would deliver it without question.

The second heat was a little less painful, but not by much and Eddie assumed it was only because his brain somewhat knew what to expect this time around. He sobbed into his pillow and used his fingers to try and relief himself once more, just like he had back at home in his bedroom, but his body was craving more and by the time his peak hit, he was wailing in pain so loudly that Beverly had come into the room and helped him through the rest of his heat with reassuring words and comforting touches.

After that, Bev had brought him in various toys as well as talked him through various ways to help cope during his heat, if he had no mate or Alpha with him to help. Not that the latter happened much either, with him being a late-presented omega. Alpha’s tended to prefer the omegas who were well in tune with their heats, and as Eddie had presented late, his heats were twice as intense and he was also a whole lot more clingy.

Now he had been at the facility for three years now, and out of eighteen heats he had endured over that time, Eddie had spent four of them with an Alpha. It was never the same one, as most times the Alpha’s that visited the facility were just passing through and were in need of some sort of relief, and there was always an omega in heat at the facility no matter what. At first, Eddie put it down to him being new, but after the first year passed he knew it was because his file stated him as a late-presenter and no Alpha was willing to deal with the extra baggage.

The first time an Alpha had helped him through his heat, it was rough and unexpected. Eddie wasn’t a virgin, but the times he had had sex, it was awkward and a little weird. This time however there was no messing around, and the need to be filled, for the pain to go away was too much for Eddie to ignore. The second time wasn’t as rough, but it wasn’t gentle and sweet. The Alpha barely gave Eddie any time to catch his breaths, and always left the room during his lulls, making Eddie feel somewhat inadequate.  He would often feel like he as though he had done something wrong, that he was bad and his insecurities only got worse the more that it happened. He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong, but the last thing Eddie was going to do was voice his thoughts, he didn’t want to speak out of turn **.** The other two times weren’t much different, they help sedate the pain and get him through the week but there was no connection.

And god, did Eddie want the connection.

With a glance at the small clock that was on the wall Eddie rubbed his eyes, his heat wasn’t due to start for another couple of hours so maybe he could get in a few hours sleep before the week from hell began. He knew there was no Alpha this month, as Beverly would have informed him so earlier that day. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest and curled up in his nest,  wincing at some of the slick that dripped past the pad and down his leg. A few hours sleep, it would definitely do him some good.

* * * * *

Beverly ran her hands through her red hair as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. Eddie’s profile stared back at her and she let out a soft whine at the thought of her close friend having to spend yet another heat all alone. Eddie deserved someone special, he deserved a mate that would help him through his heats consistently, and love him more than life itself.

If Bev ever had the opportunity to meet Sonia Kaspbrak, she would no doubt, wring her neck.

Next to her, she felt Ben take a seat and rest his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and met his soft eyes, letting out a sigh. “It’s not fair, Ben.”

“I know,” he whispered back, taking a seat next to her and glancing at the screen. “He is so kind, and full of personality. It annoys me that all the Alpha’s see is that he presented late.”

“It’s not even his fault, it was that bitch of a mother. Who delays presentation on purpose? Who? Doesn’t she know the consequences that Eddie has to deal with because of her.” Beverly hissed. Ben massaged her shoulders to calm her down and she relaxed. “I’m sorry, I just get so _mad_.”

“I get it, I mean, of course I do. I would hate to not have you to help me through my heats. I can only imagine the pain that Eddie has to endure when he doesn’t have someone there to help,” Ben whispered.

Bev opened her mouth to reply when her attention was drawn to the main entrance. The door had opened and a familiar figure had stepped into the hallway, a bright smile on his lips and his curls wet with the rain that was battering down on the sidewalk. “No way.”

“Is that really how you’re going to greet your bit on the side, Miss Marsh?” The cocky voice of Richie Tozier called through the hall and Bev jumped up off her seat and ran towards her best friend, pulling him into a hug.

“Richie, my god, what the hell are you doing here? Why didn’t you call?” Bev gasped out, shaking her head.

“Well that would defeat the purpose of a surprise now wouldn’t it?” Richie grinned. “Have you gotten smaller, or have I just gotten taller?”

“You are an asshole,” Bev grumbled. “But an asshole I’ve missed a lot so I’ll forgive you.” She gripped his wrist and tugged him into the main reception.

“Benny boy!” Richie’s voice boomed. “How are you, taking care of my best girl I hope?”

“More like she’s taking care of me,” Ben laughed and circled the desk. “It’s good to see you Richie, how’s things? California still treating you right?”

“Same old, same old. Cali is well...Cali.” Bev raised an eyebrow at Richie’s tone.

“What’s wrong?” Bev asked, pulling a seat over for Richie to sit in.

“Oh nothing, Bev don’t worry,” Richie shrugged, taking a seat and ruffling his hair. “Cali just isn’t where I’m meant to be anymore.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, Miss Marsh, it means that I’ve moved back to New York,” he grinned and Bev dropped her jaw. “I got offered a permanent position at GTC Radio and it was great hours and it’s closer to you guys and my family so I accepted. I figured, I’m twenty three- I don’t have a mate yet and well, I want to find one. I’m ready to settle down or at least attempt to. So if you have anyone in mind, hook me up.”

Bev shot her head around meeting Ben’s eyes instantly. The look they shared was a look of wonder and possibility. “Well…” Bev started and Richie’s eyebrows shot up in interest.

“Well, what?”  
  
**“** There might be someone that...is very well suited to your tastes,” Ben finished for her, a smile on his lips. He rushed around to the desk and turned the computer screen around which was still displaying Eddie’s profile. “Eddie Kaspbrak. Omega, twenty one years old. Really smart, funny, talented and _exactly_ ****your type.”

Bev watched as Richie scooted closer, his eyes wide as he scanned over the information there before settling on the picture of Eddie. “Jesus christ,” he breathed. “How long has be been here?”

“Just over three years,” Bev supplied for him and Richie’s head whipped over to her.

“Three years? He’s been here for three years and you never thought to mention it?” He asked, choking a little. “Fuck.”

“There is something that we have to tell you though,” Ben started and ignored Bev’s groan of protest. “We need to Bev, we can’t not tell him.”

“What is it?” Richie asked.

“He presented late. It wasn’t until he was eighteen that he went through his first heat. So…” Ben cut off. “Not that it makes any difference to his personality! He’s amazing and he’s so sweet and he deserves so much Richie and-”

“I don’t care.”

“What?” Bev asked, voice soft.

“That he presented late, I don’t care. I want to meet him. Is that...is that possible?” Richie’s voice was nervous and hesitant.

Bev swallowed, “Yeah, yes you can but...next week? He’s due to go into heat in a few hours so-”

“Does he have an Alpha to help out?” Richie asked, his voice tight, a clear sign of jealousy.

“Well no-”

“Let me.” He stated. “Bev please. I don’t want him going through the heat alone. I know I’ve never met him but...but I already feel protective. I want to keep him safe.”

Bev turned her head and met Ben’s eyes. He nodded and she let out a soft sigh. “Alright, follow me.”

Richie followed her down the corridor closely, his posture already falling into Alpha mode as they approached Eddie’s room. It wasn’t something Richie was used to, and the sudden feeling to be close to Eddie was almost overpowering, confusing the Alpha. Yet he powered on. When they reached the door, she turned to him and held up a finger, a signal for him to wait there and she knocked on the door before slipping inside.

Eddie was curled up in his nest, knees pressed to his chest as his body subconsciously rocked back and forth. The smell of his impending heat hit her full force and she exhaled, crossing the room and shaking the omega awake. He blinked open his eyes, large and confused, “Bev?” he croaked.

“Hey darling, not to worry. It’s just, there is someone here who would like to help you this week. He’s a really good friend of mine, his name is Richie and I think you two would get one really well,” Bev explained as she stroked his back.

“He wants to help me?” Eddie repeated and Bev nodded.  
  
**“** He does, he’s very interested,” she whispered. “Would it be okay for him to come in and meet you?”

As Eddie nodded his head, Bev sat up and opened the door, beckoning Richie inside. With a single warning glance at her friend, she introduced them. “Richie, this is Eddie. Eddie this is Richie. I think you two will be very...in tune with each other.”

With that, she turned and left the room.

* * * * *

Eddie instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest under Richie’s intense gaze. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. With the other Alphas, they were straight to business, no talking, nothing but clothes off and getting right to it. Eddie usually barely had time to catch his breath before he was being mounted, and he remembered how scared he was the first time it happened, but once he realised that it diminished the pain, he quickly got over it.

Who needed their first time to be special anyway?

He looked down at his feet, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he heard Richie’s footsteps get closer and closer until he was standing right in front of him. His scent was almost intoxicating and Eddie was only barely able to keep his whimper to himself. Then he felt a set of long fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up and causing a gasp to leave Eddie’s parted lips.

Their eyes met and Eddie felt the world melt away.

“There, you have such pretty eyes, I don’t want you to hide them from me alright?” Richie’s voice was soft, yet the authority was there, making Eddie nod his head a few times in understanding. “Good boy.” He pursed his lips, keeping a firm but gentle hold on Eddie’s chin. “I want you to tell me if anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable, or unsafe. Alright?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Eddie responded, his voice small. It was something he had overheard the other omegas in the facility discussing. How it was appropriate to call each other by their roles during heats or ruts. It was common. It was a sign of respect, and once a pair becomes mated, they were commonly used as pet names between the two. Yet, as the word passed Eddie’s lips, Richie almost flinched as though he had said the wrong thing, making Eddie recoil. ‘I’m sorry was...was that not correct?”

The other Alpha’s seemed to enjoy it when he addressed them that way as it fed their ego...so why didn’t Richie?

“No, no that’s not it at all, it’s been a while.” Richie shook his head and raised a hand up to stroke through Eddie’s curls. “You have such soft curls.” He wrapped a some of Eddie’s hair around his finger and gave a sharp tug.

Eddie let out a squeak and he tried to duck his head, but Richie’s firm grip kept him still.

“You like that, huh?” Richie commented and Eddie nodded his head, chewing on his inner cheek out of habit. “What else do you like?”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“I mean, what do you like? What turns you on?” Richie breathed, letting go of Eddie’s chin as he leaned down to brush his lips over his jaw. “What makes your body react?”

Eddie couldn’t help but let his head fall back, allowing Richie’s lips to ghost over throat and down to his Adam’s Apple. He could feel himself leaking through the pad in his shorts, and it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the way Richie made Eddie’s skin feel as though it was on fire. “I- I’m not sure…” he breathed.

Richie pulled back, his head tilting to the side and his eyes dark. He moved his fingers to the waistband of Eddie’s shorts, dipping his thumb and forefinger past the elastic band and brushed them over the skin, “What do you mean, ‘you’re not sure’?”

“I-um, no-one has ever asked me?” Eddie answered, his voice much quieter. He wasn’t sure if he should have admitted that, as he knew what an Omega’s status was in the world. They never usually got a say in what they liked and what they didn’t like.

“I’d like to find out,” Richie murmured, snapping Eddie’s waistband back against his skin and laying him back down onto the bed so he was towering over him. Eddie blinked up at him, settling back on the bed and swallowing thickly.

“Alright.”

Richie’s fingers were back at his waistband once more and this time there was no teasing as he tugged the item down, tossing it to the bottom of his bed. His underwear was next and Eddie had to hold himself back from covering up, as he had never felt so exposed before. With the others, he was always on his front, never his back, but Richie was lapping him up hungrily and it sent a wave of heat down the Omega’s spine. He could feel his slick dripping down his thighs and this time there was no way he could withhold the whine that left his lips as Richie spread apart his legs, firm hands on his inner thighs.

“My, my, my.” Richie smirked, his thumbs rubbing circles into Eddie’s sensitive flesh. “You’re soaked.” Another whimper was extracted from Eddie as he felt the bed dip, Richie dropping to his stomach between his spread thighs. “I want to taste you, you just look so delicious.”

“I-” Eddie breathed out, trying to gain some sort of control over the situation even if he knew there was no chance in hell that was going to happen. “O-Okay.”

Richie certainly didn’t waste any time and Eddie barely sucked in a breath before Richie’s tongue was lapping up his slick from his thighs and grazing over his hole. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his toes curled up into the sheets beneath him. This feeling was completely foreign to him, as no-one had even put their mouth down there before. The feeling of Richie’s warm tongue brushing over his rim, dipping in just slightly to tease, was almost too much for the boy to bare.

His hips arched up and a low sob fell from his lips as Richie’s hands held him down to the mattress, keeping him still as he built up the speed of his tongue. There was no teasing about his stokes or thrusts now, and Eddie could feel his stomach tighten up in a way he was oh so familiar with. There was one tiny difference though...he was actually enjoying himself.

So much so, he had forgotten about the pain that was just buzzing under the surface, waiting for the right moment to make its move.

His slick was practically seeping from his hole at this point as he edged closer and closer to orgasm, but Richie was lapping up every single drop he produced. It was almost too hot to handle. Eddie’s skin was ablaze, his cheeks and his chest flushed with arousal as his achingly hard cock pressed against his stomach. “I-”

“Are you close?” Richie murmured from between his legs, glancing up to meet his eyes. “You can come whenever you need you darling, I won’t stop you.” With those words spoken he resumed his ministrations over Eddie’s rim, causing little moans of pleasure to escape his lips. Then a hand wrapped around his length, stroking once then twice and Eddie was coming all over Richie’s hand, and his stomach. His legs trembled in the aftershock as Richie pressed some kitten licks to his hole before pulling away, a smug grin on his lips.

Eddie sagged back into the bed, letting his legs fall closed as he tried to regain his breath. Instinctively, his hands moved towards the set of drawers by the bed where he kept the wet wipes, but Richie beat him to it, wiping him down and ridding him of the drying come on his stomach. “T-Thanks,” he whispered, tired.

“You were so good,” Richie cooed, combing his fingers through his hair. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Mhm,” Eddie breathed, closing his eyes as a wave of tiredness washed over him. It didn’t help that Richie’s fingers were still brushing though his hair, keeping him safe and comfortable.

“Sleep,” Richie’s words were soft. “You’re going to need to keep up your energy, this week is going to be tiring.”

With that, Eddie fell fast asleep in the safety of Richie’s embrace.

* * * * *

The first thing that registered in Eddie’s mind when he woke up the following morning wasn’t that he had shared a bed with another man for the first time, but instead the unbearable heat that filled him from his head to his toes. It was as though someone had set him on fire and he was burning from the inside out. A wail erupted from his lips and he rolled over onto his stomach, his knuckles turning white from how hard his fingers were gripping the bed sheets. He knew immediately that this was going to be a tough heat, he could tell just by the scale of the pain he was experiencing currently.

Just as he scrambled to reach for the nearest toy that would offer him a little bit of relief, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and flip him over. Eddie’s eyes widened to an almost impossible size as Richie towered over him, his eyes dark and full of intent. Unable to help himself, Eddie parted his legs and arched his back up, chest heaving with the need to be filled, for the pain to be reduced in any shape or form possible.

“It’s alright,” Richie spoke, his voice hoarse and commanding. “I’ve got you.”

Eddie scrunched his eyes up in pain, another wail ready to fall from his lips, but instead it was a moan as he felt two of Richie’s fingers thrust deep inside of him, eased in by the amount of slick he was producing. His jaw dropped and his fists clenched onto the sheets as two fingers became three and soon Richie was thrusting four of his digits deep inside Eddie, curling them up, searching for something.

Suddenly Eddie felt as though he had been struck by a live wire, and a string on moans left his lips as his back arched up. Richie’s fingers didn’t relent, continuously hitting that spot deep inside of Eddie until his body went taut, his first orgasm washing over him as his toes curled into the mattress. “Oh- A-Alpha please, please!”

“That’s right baby, I’m your Alpha and I’m going to take care of you, do you understand?” Richie growled against Eddie’s skin, pulling his fingers out and reaching for a condom from the dresser. Eddie whimpered, shaking his head at the action but Richie grasped his chin between his fingers. “I’m going to use this this time, alright?”

Eddie swallowed, trying to ignore the heat burning in his stomach as he nodded his head, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy.” Richie cooed, running his fingers through his hair soothingly as he rolled the condom on. Eddie couldn’t help back flip himself over, getting onto his hands and knees, baring himself to Richie who let out another growl from behind him. Through his heat filled mind, Eddie registered that no other Alpha had ever growled, at least not in the way Richie was, and the action made Eddie whimper into the pillow.

His knees were nudged apart and Richie’s rough hands placed on his hips as he was pulled back, the head of Richie’s cock nudging against his open, slick filled hole. He parted his lips to beg, but he only managed out a cry as Richie thrust all the way in, until he was buried to the hilt. Eddie barely had time to catch his breath before Richie was pulling out, thrusting back in roughly and creating a fast, brutal pace.

Eddie’s fingers tangled into the sheets beneath him, his toes curling up as each thrust brushed against his prostate, which was incredibly sensitive. The heat was being controlled with each delivered thrust and Eddie had never felt so full, so satisfied in his whole life. It didn’t take long for him to feel that familiar coil in his stomach.

“A-Alpha please, please I- I’m close!” He whimpered out. At his words, Richie’s thrusts only became more vigorous. Suddenly, a hand came down on his ass, rough but not too hard, causing Eddie to jerk forward, his face buried into the pillows as he moaned.  
**“** Oh did you like that, omega?” Richie asked, palming the skin with his hand. “Would you like me to do it again?”

Eddie nodded his head, pulling back a little to whimper, “Y-yes Alpha, please.”

Richie thrust in once and then twice before bringing his hand back down on Eddie’s ass, this time a little harder than before. Eddie cried out into the pillow, the heat in his stomach building up fast. “Are you still close baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please!”

“You can come whenever you want, you don’t have to ask for permission,” Richie instructed, and the second the words left his lips, Eddie’s second orgasm washed over him, his body trembling. It didn’t last long, as the burning pain soon returned and he wailed.

“Alpha...want your knot, please. Want it so badly,” he whined, pushing his hips back.

“You want my knot? You have been such a good omega for me, I would be silly not to let you get what you want,” Richie hummed and with a few more thrusts into Eddie’s soaked hole, he came, his knot immediately forming inside of the omega. Eddie sagged into the pillows, the head subsiding at the feeling of Richie’s knot inside of him, keeping them locked together.

“Thank you Alpha,” he mumbled, sleepily. He knew it wouldn’t last long. The second Richie’s knot went down, Eddie knew the heat would return. It was a consequence of his late presentation. His lulls never did last long. Richie ran his hand down the expanse of Eddie’s back in a soothing motion.

“You’re welcome, baby. Sleep now, I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

* * * * *

As time made way into Eddie’s second day of heat, the burning pain was showing so signs on fading, still as excruciating as always. He hadn’t hit a lull, which meant that Richie was struggling to find a way to get food into Eddie’s system, which was an important factor during an Omega’s heat. If Eddie didn’t eat and drink soon, he might pass out due to exhaustion.

Richie had settled over Eddie’s back, his knot buried deep inside the Omega and his brain was wracking for some ideas to help Eddie’s body enter a lull. He knew that his heat’s were more intense, his senses heightened. It was at that thought that an idea came to him, it was risky and it may make Eddie uncomfortable, but it was worth a shot.

“Eddie?” Richie murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Eddie’s spine soothingly as he panted into the pillow. Eddie opened his eyes and turned his head, meeting Richie’s eyes immediately.

“Yes, Alpha?” He whispered, his voice hoarse.

“I want to try something, once my knot goes down, if you’d let me?” He asked, wording himself carefully. He waited until Eddie nodded for him to continue. “I want to take away a few of your senses. Your eyesight, your hearing and your touch. I feel that since your senses are so heightened, maybe taking some away will help you enter a lull of some kind.”

He watched for Eddie’s reaction and eventually, he spoke up, “Alright, if...if you think it would help?” His voice was filled with confusion and Richie’s heart tugged just a little. The boy before him was so deprived of basic love and devotion it made him sad. As he felt his knot go down, Richie let out a breath, knowing he wouldn’t have long until Eddie’s heat consumed him once again. He pulled out and Eddie grabbed his wrist, “No, no Alpha please.”

Richie brought the wrist to his lips and pressed a kiss there, “I’ll only be gone a moment. I have to get some things from Beverly alright? You’re such a good Omega, Eddie. You’re so good okay? I’ll be right back.” He waited, staring deeply into Eddie’s eyes, trying to convey that he wasn’t leaving him.

“Okay,” Eddie whispered, his eyes filled with tears that Richie reached up to wipe away.

Carefully, Richie pulled out and grabbed his underwear from the floor, tugging it on and quickly leaving the room. Beverly and Ben were sitting in the reception hall, just like before when he approached them. “Bev, quickly I need you to get me some things.”

Bev was up off her seat immediately, grabbing the things for Richie as he listed them off. Before he could rush back to the room, she stopped him with a hand around his wrist. “How is he?”

“He’s in a lot of pain,” Richie answered as he bounced on the balls of his feet, glancing back down the corridor towards Eddie’s room. He had been gone for over five minutes now, and he hoped Eddie was coping alright. His instincts were through the roof, the need to be close to Eddie at all times clouding over any other thoughts he might have had at the time. “I should be getting back to him. Thanks...for these.”

“Take care of him, Richie,” Ben piped up. “Please.”

“Of course,” Richie nodded, stepping back and bolting back down the corridor to the room. When he opened the door, Eddie was still on the bed, curled up and rocking back and forth as though trying to ebb away the pain. “I’m here, you were so good waiting for me baby, so good.”

Eddie turned his head, meeting Richie’s eyes immediately, fear staring back at him in his grey eyes. “Richie?” He whimpered and he crossed the room, taking Eddie into his arms and cuddling him close.

“I’m going to take care of you now okay?” Richie breathed, sitting all of the stuff on the bed. “If you need me to stop, just say the word ‘purple’ and it’ll all be over okay?”

Nodding his head, Eddie moved to turn onto his stomach but Richie stopped him, laying him onto the bed on his back. When Eddie gave him a confused look, followed by a whimper, Richie just smiled, “I want to see your pretty face.”

Richie watched proudly as Eddie settled back onto the bed and he briefly closed his eyes, praying that somehow this method brought this precious omega some sort of comfort in a world of distress. He paused for a moment, something out his thought not settling well with him, and then it clicked. He had said ‘this omega’. He opened his eyes, looking down at Eddie and he fought back a protective growl.

More like _my_ Omega.

* * * * *

Eddie’s head was spinning as his whole body convulsed in pain. It was excruciating, even more so now than it had been the other times he had gone into heat. Was the fact that Richie was here a part of why his heat was so intense? Surely not? Eddie didn’t have much time to worry about it as a black blindfold was covered over his eyes, blacking out his vision. Almost immediately, he fell pliant against the bed, his breathing coming out in harsh pants.

He could feel Richie’s hands on his skin at all times, reassuring him that he was there, that he wasn’t going anywhere. A pair of lips were by his ear, muttering how good he was, that he was such a good Omega, making Eddie squirm against the sheets. A low whimper left his lips as Richie gathered his wrists in his hand and guided them above his head, wrapping a piece of soft cloth around them, securing them together before tying the end to what Eddie assumed was the headboard.

Without his vision, or his sense of touch, Eddie felt himself relax a little into the bed as he no longer had to worry about touching things, or looking at things in the room. His body shuddered as he felt Richie’s fingers trail down his stomach to his thighs, and spread them apart. “Good boy, Eddie,” Richie breathed. “Such a good boy. Just relax for me, okay?”

Eddie nodded his head and let his head fall back to rest on the pillow behind him. The heat was still flaring inside of him, but it wasn’t as prominent has it had been, and Eddie had to wonder if it was because he now only possessed three of his senses and if Richie followed through with what he had said, he would only have two.

“Alpha, please,” Eddie whined, his hands tugging lightly at the cloth as he became more impatient. “Please, please?” Without his use of his sight, he had no idea what Richie was doing, he just had to believe that he was in safe hands.

“What do you want?” Richie asked, his voice right against Eddie’s ear making him shudder in desperation. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a moan came out in its place as he felt Richie’s fingers pinch his sensitive nipples. “Oh, interesting. Do you like it when I do that, omega?”

Eddie nodded his head, fast, puffs of breath leaving his lips as he spread his legs further apart, silently begging Richie to _do_ something. “Yes, yes Alpha please?”

“You’re so good,” Richie cooed repeatedly, making Eddie’s whole body heat up. No-one had ever praised him as much as Richie had, and he was sure no-one ever would in the future. He truly was one of a kind. As another wave of heat took over, Eddie’s whines of pleasure turned into wails of pain and he tugged on the cloth again. “Okay, shh, it’s okay. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

With that, Eddie felt Richie spread his thighs apart and the head of his cock pressed against his rim. He pushed in without any teasing, all the way to the hilt before he pulled out, thrusting back in with meaning. He hooked Eddie’s thighs up around his shoulders, causing every thrust to slam against his prostate, rough and with purpose. Without his vision, or the use of his hands, the pleasure that flooded Eddie’s body was almost indescribable. His whole body trembled, his toes curling up from where they were hanging over Richie’s shoulders, his breathing rough and harsh.

“A-Alpha p-please? P-please more,” Eddie sobbed out and he let out a wail as Richie pulled out, flipping him over so he was on his hands and knees. He wasted no time thrusting back into him, each thrust once again pressing against Eddie’s over sensitive prostate. He felt the coil rise up in his lower abdomen, and he barely got a warning past his lips before he was coming all over the sheets.

However, Richie didn’t stop. His thrusts continued their brutal attack, thrusting into Eddie’s abused hole at an almost punishing pace. All that could leave Eddie’s lips were moans and pleas for more, for Richie not to stop, for him to come inside him, to knot him, to _breed_ him. Even as the final statement left his lips, Richie only picked up the pace, if that were even possible, and soon Eddie was hitting his peak for the third time that evening, come splattering all over the sheets as more slick dripped from his hole and around Richie’s cock.

“So wet for me,” Richie panted into his ear, draped over Eddie’s back as he slowed this thrusts down to a teasing pace this time. He rolled his hips, only just grazing his prostate and Eddie let out a whine. “What is it Omega? What’s the matter, tell me?”

Eddie pulled on the cloth around his wrists, grinding his ass back against Richie’s cock, desperate for him to keep going, to keep fucking him. “Need your knot, Alpha. Please,” he whimpered, voice hoarse. Tears of frustration and need were filling his eyes and being soaked up by the blindfold around his eyes. “Please Alpha, please give me your knot.”

Richie hummed, running a soothing hand down his back and he pressed a kiss to the base of his spine. “Alright, baby. I’ll give you my knot.” The pace picked back up until Richie was soon fucking into Eddie with so much vigor that the omega was shaking beneath him. He had never had sex that was this intense before, and he felt he could collapse from exhaustion once it was over. It didn’t take Richie more than a few thrusts before he was coming deep into Eddie, stilling as the knot formed inside the Omega.

As Eddie slowly came down from his high, his head spinning as he rested his head on the pillow. Then he felt Richie’s long fingers undo the cloth around his wrists, freeing him, before reaching to remove the blindfold. Eddie blinked, adjusting his eyes to the dim light of the room and he turned his head to meet Richie’s eyes. They were right there, bright and blue in contract to Eddie’s own grey.

Then, Richie leaned in, capturing Eddie’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss, sending shivers down his spine. No Alpha had ever kissed him on the lips before, and as Richie’s soft ones made contact with Eddie’s own, he wanted nothing more for that to become a regular thing. He wanted Richie to kiss him over and over again, and to never stop. It was foolish of him, Eddie knew that, but his mind wasn’t in the best place at that moment so he figured it would be alright.

“Are you alright?” Richie breathed softly, fingers carding through Eddie’s sweaty curls. Eddie nodded, turning his head back before Richie guided them down and into a much more comfortable position as they waited for his knot to go down. Eddie hoped he would hit a lull, his stomach was growling and he was in desperate need of fresh water.

“Mhm,” Eddie whispered in response, his eyes dropping in exhaustion. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a while, and Richie would wake him up later. Yes, that was a good idea.

“Sleep, Eddie,” Richie whispered, agreeing with Eddie’s silent plan. “I’ll wake you up soon for food, but now, just rest.”

* * * * *

As Eddie slept, Richie kept his hands moving over his skin in a soothing motion. He watched as he slept, occasionally pressing kisses into Eddie’s soft curls. When his knot went down, he slipped out of him easily, and he watched for any sign of Eddie’s heat returning. When there was none, Richie let out a sigh of relief as Eddie had finally hit a lull.

Slowly, Richie rolled Eddie over onto his back and gently shook his shoulder. He watched as the Omega opened his eyes slowly and smiled a little. Unable to help himself, Richie cupped Eddie’s cheek and brought their lips together in another soft kiss. Eddie’s lips tasted like strawberries, which made sense as he had spotted a tube of strawberry flavoured chapstick on his desk. It was almost intoxicating how much Richie was attracted to the man in his arms, even after only being in his presence for less than three days. If felt...primal. Natural, almost, to be near him, to hold him.

When he pulled away, he rubbed the pads of his thumb over Eddie’s cheekbones, a smile working onto his lips. “Let’s get you dress and go get some food huh?”

“Okay,” Eddie agreed and it was clear to Richie that he was famished. He helped him up and into some comfortable clothes before, without thinking, picking Eddie up into his arms. He felt the Omega tense and he looked up at him with questioning eyes.

“Would you like me to put you down?” He asked but Eddie’s eyes widened and he shook his head, his smaller hands clinging to Richie’s shirt.

“No, no. I just...I wasn’t expecting it, is all,” Eddie mumbled and Richie felt his heart ache. He carried him out of the room and back towards where the kitchen area was. Food was all set out in a buffet style, and a few omegas and their Alphas sat at different tables, as well as some Omega’s who were alone. Once again Richie’s heart tugged at the thought of Eddie sitting here alone, with no-one to help him and he had to fight back a growl.

He placed Eddie down at an available table and glanced to the buffett. “What would you like to eat?”

“I like fruit,” Eddie answered, but Richie shook his head.

“You need something hearty, like bacon and eggs,” he suggested and when Eddie nodded his head in agreement, Richie walked up to the buffett, filling up two plates with the hot food that was sitting there. On his way passed he picked up an apple for Eddie, taking note of his wish to have a piece of fruit, as well as two glasses of orange juice. He returned to the table and placed the plate in front of Eddie, who immediately started eating, fast and almost without chewing. “Hey, take it easy.”

Eddie looked up, his eyes a little wide and swallowed his mouthful, “Sorry,” he whispered, taking his next bites smaller and slower.

“If you eat too fast, it’ll make you bloated,” Richie explained, eating some of his own food and breathing in relief. He needed this, the energy boost. “Drink up the juice too, it’ll give you more energy.”

Eddie complied, bringing the glass to his lips and swallowing almost half of its contents in one go. It was very clear that Eddie also needed the energy boost just as much as Richie did. He sat the glass down and wiped his mouth, sending Richie a thankful smile. “Thank you.”

Richie shook his head, “Please, don’t mention it. You gotta say healthy and hydrated, especially during this week. Can’t have you collapsing on me, can we? Speaking of that, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Eddie answered, voice soft. “The pain is just at a dull ache...not too prominent but I’m not sure how long that will last.”

Richie reached across the table and took Eddie’s soft hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze,  “Please don’t worry about anything alright? I’m going to take care of you.”

“You have been,” Eddie blurted out. “Taking care of me, I mean. You have been. Thank you. I know...I know I’m not the easiest Omega to deal with in heat.”

“Hey,” Richie breathed, cupping Eddie’s chin and tilting his head up so their eyes met. “I think you’re amazing. I am in awe of you and your strength Eddie Kaspbrak, completely and utterly.”

Richie wasn’t sure where the words had come from, but he knew that he had meant it, with his whole being. Eddie was amazing and special and brilliant and Richie felt incredibly honoured to be the one to help him through this difficult time. Eddie was staring at him, a look of shock on his face. “You- mean that?”

Richie sent him a grin, squeezing their joint hands. “Every word.”

They stayed in the canteen for another few minutes until Richie registered Eddie’s face scrunching up, along with the scent of his heat flaring in his nostrils. Before any of the other Apha’s in the room could catch wind of the smell, he gathered Eddie into his arms and carried him to the room, preparing for the next wave of heat.

* * * * * 

The peak of Eddie’s heat passed on the fourth day, and after that the pain was reduced to a permanent dull ache. At times it got excruciating, and Richie was there to help him through the pain, something that he was extremely grateful for. This had been the more intense heat so far, and Eddie wasn’t sure what he would have done if Richie wasn’t there to help him, and he wasn’t sure what he would do when the next one came along and Richie wasn’t here.

The thought of never seeing Richie again after the week was over left a horrible ache in the omegas gut. Over the course of the days after Eddie hit his first lull, they had been talking more, getting to know each other. Eddie knew that Richie was an up and coming radio presenter with his own show who had just moved from California and in return, Eddie told Richie all about his rough childhood growing up with a protective mother.

Eddie wanted to know so much about Richie, so he asked, albeit shyly and Richie talked. He told him how his father is a dentist and his mother was a teacher. He told him about his college education at UCLA studying film and communications and in the running discovered his love for comedy, as well as hosting. It was at college he got his first radio job at the local station and it was such a hit that he was asked to do a weekly show on one of the more public stations. Eddie listened to him talk about his friends, how he grew up with Bev in New York before he had gone to California, about how happy he was when she found Ben. He talked about everything and anything and Eddie was still left wanting more.

“So you never went to college?” Richie asked as they lay back in Eddie’s nest. Eddie had his head resting on Richie’s chest, kept calm by the soothing fingers running up and down his back.

“No, I have books here that I read but...I never went to an actual college to get a degree,” he whispered. “I don’t have enough money and I’m terrified to get a place of my own. Bev said I can stay here for as long as I want, and when I’m not in heat I help her run the place as best as I can.”

“Are you happy?” Eddie looked up at the question a frown on his face.

“Happy?” He asked. “I’m...content. I couldn’t ever ask for more than what I have. There are so many more Omega’s out there that as worse off than me.”

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve happiness, Eds,” Richie whispered, pressing a light kiss under his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Eddie looked up properly this time, his eyes a little wide, “You...you think I deserve happiness?” His voice was quiet, scared almost. He wasn’t about to get his hopes up.

Richie sat up, cupping Eddie’s cheeks as he leaned closer, maintaining eye contact and taking Eddie’s breath away. “I think you deserve the world, Eddie Kaspbrak. You are special, so special and I think you deserve everything. You just need to let yourself have it when it comes along.”

Against his better judgement, Eddie leaned forward, pressing his lips to Richie’s softly. The Alpha froze up, and Eddie thought for a moment that he had made the wrong decision, but then Richie’s lips softened up against his and they moved in sync. A gasp left Eddie’s lips as Richie pushed his tongue passed Eddie’s parted lips, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his waist, guiding him to lay on his back.

Eddie’s heart rate picked up speed and he reached his hands up to bury into Richie’s hair as they kissed, growing hotter and hotter as time went on. He inhaled sharply as he felt Richie’s hand slide down his body to dip passed the waistband of his underwear. Eddie broke the kiss, a confused look passing over his face, “But- it’s not that bad?” he breathed.

Richie just smiled and brushed the fingers of his free hand through Eddie’s curls, “I know, but I want to...if that’s alright with you?” At Richie’s words, Eddie felt like sobbing. Richie wanted to have sex with him in a situation that wasn’t related to his heat.

With a singular nod of his head, Eddie pressed another kiss to Richie’s lips and lay back down so he was comfortable against the sheets. Richie broke into a wide smile and kissed his way down his jaw to his throat as his fingers stroked around his rim, still soaked with slick from his heat. Even if he wasn’t desperate, the slick would still help with the penetration, without the use of lube being needed.

“Good boy,” Richie breathed, pushing two fingers passed the rim of muscle and starting up a slow steady pace, working Eddie open with no sign of urgency. It was nice, the pleasure thrumming through his body as he enjoyed the feeling of Richie’s fingers stroking inside him curling as the pressed against his prostate.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eddie moaned, arching his back up and tossing his head into the pillows behind him. He felt Richie press a kiss to his knee, a soothing action that provided Eddie with a sense of comfort. “Please…”

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Richie asked, pulling his fingers out and wrapping his hands around Eddie’s ankles to tug him forwards, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist.

“Yes,” Eddie breathed, nodding his head. “Yes, please Alpha, I’m ready. I-”

“Shh,” Fingers brushed through his hair for a moment before the were gone. Eddie opened his eyes as he watched Richie take his cock in his hands and line up with Eddie’s already well-stretched hole.

“Wait- don’t you want me on my knees?” He asked softly and Richie shook his head, leaning down to kiss his lips once more, much deeper this time.

“I want to see your face,” he whispered. “It’s too gorgeous to be stuffed into a pillow.”

A blush crept up onto Eddie’s cheeks and he bit down on his lip, covering the moan that built up in his throat as Richie pushed in slowly, taking his time. Once he was buried in to the hilt, Richie stilled, allowing Eddie to adjust to the intrusion. When the need for Richie to move became too much to ignore, he wriggled his hips in desperation. Richie seemed to click on, as he rolled his hips, his cock brushing against Eddie’s prostate and pulling another moan from his lips.

“Please,” Eddie whimpered, tightening his legs around Richie’s waist. “Please, fuck me.”

Richie’s eyes darkened just a little and he reached down to lace their fingers together, pushing his hands to rest on either side of his head. Eddie’s breath hitched as Richie pulled out and thrust back in, knocking the breath out of him in the process. He felt his eyes flutter closed as Richie started up a slow, deep rhythm, each thrust hitting that spot inside of him, making Eddie see stars. It was more pleasurable than anything Eddie had ever experienced in his life and he never wanted it to end.

But it did, as soon he felt his orgasm creeping up on him, and a whine left his lips as Richie wrapped his hand around his cock, hard and leaking with pre-come and began stroking in time with his thrusts. “Oh- fuck Richie, please I- I’m close!”

“Come for me baby, come on, come for me,’ Richie breathed into his ear before bringing their lips back together.

When Eddie came, he swore he blacked out for a second, his head spinning with pleasure as Richie fucked him through his orgasm before his own washed over him, stilling inside Eddie, pants filling the room.

“Holy shit,” Richie breathed after a while. “Fuck, that was…”

“Amazing,” Eddie finished for him, his voice distant and well fucked out. “That was amazing.”

* * * * * 

His heat came to an end two days later. When he woke up that morning there was no pain, he felt thoroughly exhausted and his ass was producing next to no slick. It was a relief, but it also meant that anytime Richie would get up and leave and Eddie would probably never see him again. As Richie’s body shifted next to him, signalling that he was waking up, it took Eddie all over his willpower not to wrap a hand around his wrist and beg him not to leave.

Richie turned his head, meeting his eyes almost immediately, “It’s over?” He mumbled and Eddie nodded in confirmation. “You must be happy, not to be in pain anymore I mean.”

Eddie nodded his head, “I am exhausted though, I could sleep forever,” he muttered and Richie pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Then sleep, you’ve had a tiring week, you’re body needs to recuperate, reenergize.” Richie instructed and Eddie felt his eyes drop. He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake but his body had other ideas and soon he was drifting off, the warmth of Richie’s body soothing him into his dreams.

When he woke up a few hours later, Richie was gone.

He  _tried_ ****not to be upset about it. He really did, but it didn’t work. The moment Eddie realised that he was once again, alone, a broken sob broke out of his lips and he scrambled out of the nest and on to the bed, curling under the covers and sobbing into his pillow. It had only been a week, a long exhausting week, but in that week Eddie had been certain he had found someone special.

Once again, he was the only one who thought so.

He pulled his pillow down off of the shelf above him and wrapped his arms around him. It happened after every heat, the need to cuddle, to be held became almost impossible to ignore. Sometimes Beverly came in and held him, but right then Eddie wasn’t sure even she would be able to comfort him. He wanted Richie, he had become attached to Richie in a way he never thought possible.

Nausea built up in his stomach and Eddie reached up to pinch his nose, hoping the feeling would pass. The last thing he wanted was to make himself sick with the need for Richie’s warmth and comfort. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing coming out ragged as he clung to his pillow, tears slipping down his cheeks.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to his room open, or the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. He didn’t fully come back to himself until he felt familiar arms around his body and a soft voice in his ear.

“Baby, baby what is it? Talk to me?” Richie was there, talking, voice calm and gentle. Eddie opened his eyes and had to bite down on his lip to stop more tears from slipping down his cheeks. “Eds?”

Eddie reached a hand up to touch Richie’s cheek, to make sure he was really there and not his mind playing tricks on him. When he felt the warmth against his palm he let out a shuddering breath. “R-Richie?”

“Hey, hey I’m here, what’s going on?” Richie asked, pulling him up so he could slide him into his lap, arms around him and holding him close. It was just what he needed. What he _craved._

“You- you were gone?” Eddie whispered. “Why aren’t you gone? My- my heat is over?”

An expression passed over Richie’s face that Eddie didn’t recognise and he was about to keep talking before Richie finally spoke, “Listen, about that,” Richie whispered. “Eddie I- I don’t want this to be...a one time thing.” He swallowed and Eddie felt his eyes widen just a little. “Spending this week with you, getting to know you not only physically but emotionally and personally? I loved it, and I don’t want to walk out the door of this facility without taking you with me.”

Eddie blinked a few times, “You- you...what?”

“I like you, Eddie Kaspbrak. I like you a _lot_ ****and I would really like it if you...came home with me. I have a spare room in my apartment for you if you don’t want to share and...and I want to treat you right. Take you out on dates, spend time getting to know you.” Richie spoke seriously, taking Eddie’s hands in his own. “What do you think?”

“You want to to date me?” Eddie asked quietly, still confused and Richie smiled wide, nodding his head.

“Yes, yes I want to date you. You- Eddie Kaspbrak. No-one else.”

Tears filled in Eddie’s eyes and he surged forward, capturing Richie’s lips in a sweet, yet deep kiss as his arms wrapped around his neck.  When he pulled away he nodded his head, playing with the hairs on the back of Richie’s neck and pressed their foreheads together.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@reddies-spaghetti](http://reddies-spaghetti.tumblr.com)


End file.
